Pacarku
by Teh Pucuk Harem
Summary: Ritualnya terganggu. Niatannya musnah bak debu. Kirara kesal karena Isogai bisa melakukan semua itu.・ [IsoKira]


**Assassination Classroom** (c) Matsui Yuusei

by **Unia Arami** (id: 4951964)

.

 _Warning;_ OOC, TYPO (tapi udah dibeta abis2an sama Ratu Obeng ohohoho), dll. _  
Enjoy guys!_

.

.

* * *

Seorang berambut ikal sebahu tengah duduk bersila di tengah ruangan yang gelap. Mulutnya terbuka mengucapkan kata-kata yang kurang dimengerti manusia normal pada umumnya. Matanya sesekali mendelik tajam pada sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

 _Klik._

Tombol lampu di tekan, membuat ruangan suram menjadi benderang. Aura yang awalnya mencekam pun berubah begitu saja. Hazama Kirara mendengus kesal mengetahui keadaan ini. Ia yang semula berkonsentrasi merapal mantra kini melihat sebal pada pemuda pelaku penekanan tombol.

"Kenapa kau masih mematikan lampu? Ini sudah pagi 'loh."

Di sana, berdiri Isogai Yuuma yang sudah rapih dan ganteng seperti biasanya. Dengan tangan menjinjing kresek berisi sayuran, kakinya melangkah ringan menghampiri Kirara yang masih duduk cemberut karena aktivitasnya terganggu.

"Kenapa kau ke sini dan mengganggu ritualku?! Padahal sebentar lagi aku berhasil memanggil arwah nyamuk yang menjadi korban pembunuhan massal."

Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Isogai berjongkok menyamakan level mata, "Bukankah hari ini kita akan kencan?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Minggu lalu kau tanya kapan aku libur 'kan?"

Kirara mengerlingkan matanya bosan, "Aku hanya tanya, tidak bilang mau kencan. Lagian sayuran itu untuk apa?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bertanya... tapi aku menangkap kode-nya, kok. Dan sayuran ini buat dimasak. Kita sarapan bareng 'yah. Tidak apa-apa kan aku pinjam dapurmu?"

Menghela napas, Kirara sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi untuk berdebat dengan lawan bicara. Matanya jadi sibuk memerhatikan plastik yang di bawa Isogai. Berpikir, kenapa pemuda itu mau mengangkut bahan makanan mentah di hari liburnya kalau bisa menjajal isi perut dengan makanan siap saji? Sampai mau repot-repot bikin sarapan untuk dua orang segala. Atau jangan-jangan Isogai termasuk tipe cowok yang mau direpotin, dalam kata lain masokis? Ah, Kirara jadi bingung sendiri.

"Kenapa kau jadi tiba-tiba diam begitu?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang berpikir untuk membantumu memasak." Kirara tidak sadar jawabannya membuat Isogai tersenyum senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai masak. Setelah sarapan, kau mandi 'yah."

Tidak disahut lagi karena Kirara sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke arah dapur. Melihat dirinya ditinggal, Isogai pun buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti gadis di depannya.

.

.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya baju seperti itu." Isogai memberi komentar setelah melihat penampilan Kirara yang baru saja keluar dari kamar—dengan terusan pendek selutut berwarna hitam tanpa lengan. Raut wajah tampannya tidak menunjukan rasa suka ataupun tidak suka.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan baju ini. Aku terlihat seksi, kan?" tanya Hazama seakan menggoda. Namun bukannya tergoda, Isogai malah mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan tersebut.

"Kenapa malah mengangguk?"

"Aku setuju, kau terlihat seksi. Tapi karena terlihat seksi kau jadi tidak terlihat seperti Kirara."

Beberapa detik Kirara mencerna apa yang baru saja didengar meski kurang paham inti pembicaraan yang dimaksud. Isogai setuju saat Kirara berbicara bahwa dirinya seksi memakai baju yang tengah dipakainya, tapi nada bicaranya terdengar kecewa juga. Apa sih maunya? Bukankah cowok selalu ingin lihat pacarnya seksi? Atau jangan-jangan Isogai mulai belok _lagi_? Seumur-umur baru kali ini Kirara merasa merinding memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi, kau mau aku menggantinya?" Kirara bertanya sambil berusaha membuyarkan pikirannya yang anu-anu.

Pucuk kembar menggeleng.

"Tidak usah." tangan Isogai bergerak melepas _sweater_ coklat yang tengah dipakai, kemudian menjulurkannya pada gadis yang ada di depan. "Pakai ini saja."

"Bau."

" _Nggak_ 'lah, mana mungkin!? Cepat pakai biar bagian tangannya ketutup. Aurat, tahu!" tanpa _sweater_ , tubuh bagian atas Isogai hanya dibalut kemeja berwarna biru. Bagian ujungnya dengaja digulung sampai siku.

Tidak mau repot-repot berdebat lagi, Kirara pun mengambil pemberian itu lalu memakainya. Dan hasilnya, sebuah senyuman mengembang lebih di wajah Isogai.

" _Perfect!_ " satu jentikan jari dihadiahkan. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat puas, sementara sang gadis tak henti-hentinya bingung. Sebenarnya Isogai itu pacarnya atau pengamat mode, sih? Dasar.

.

.

Keduanya turun dari bus lalu berjalan ke taman Hiburan yang tak jauh dari halte. Kaki mereka berjalan beriringan walau tanpa sebuah genggaman tangan layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. (Isogai merasa berpegangan tangan itu tidak bisa menjadi tolak ukur dalam berpacaran, sedangkan Kirara terlalu geli untuk melakukannya. Membayangkannya saja serasa bermimpi buruk. Bukannya anti mesra-mesraan, tapi terlibat dalam momen romantis sangat-tidak-Kirara-sekali dan ia yakin Isogai pasti mengerti.)

"Taman Hiburan? Bukankah ini tempat yang sangat mainstream untuk kencan?" celetuk Kirara saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam. Keduanya memilih untuk duduk dulu di bangku taman sebelum memutuskan wahana perdana apa yang akan mereka mainkan.

"Hmm, memang benar sih. Habis bingung mau ke mana. Memangnya Kirara mau ke mana kalau kencan?"

"Kuburan bukan tempat yang buruk. _Anti mainstream_ 'kan?" ucapnya lempeng tanpa pikir panjang. Isogai yang mendengar itu langsung menempelkan telapak tangan tangan ke mulut. Berusaha menahan ledakan tawanya karena ucapan gadis itu.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?"

"Hmmpphhtt—itu karena kau lucu." Kirara menaikan alisnya. Dia bukan pelawak, dia juga bukan tipe orang yang suka melucu. Memang bagian mana dari kalimat barusan yang terdengar lucu? Isogai rupanya tidak punya selera _anti mainstream_.

"Maaf, aku memang aneh. Berhenti tertawa, semua orang melihatmu 'tuh!" pungkas Kirara ketika melihat beberapa orang, lelaki ataupun perempuan kini terfokus pada Isogai.

Ukh.

Kirara tahu pacarnya memang selalu menyedot banyak perhatian dari berbagai golongan, bahkan om-om pun tak sedikit yang selalu curi-curi perhatian padanya. Niat awalnya, Kirara sengaja pakai baju rada seksi untuk membandingkan siapa yang bakal lebih di perhatikan antara dia atau Isogai. Eh, malah di suruh pake _sweater_. Misinya gagal. Tetap saja Isogai jadi sumber perhatian dan Kirara kena kacang. Menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak bilang kamu aneh, tapi lucu. Ini pertama kalinya ada yang minta kencan di kuburan," Isogai baru selesai menghentikan gelak tawanya. "Tapi kalau memang mau, kencan selanjutnya kita bisa pergi ke sana. Mencoba yang _anti mainstream_ bisa jadi hal yang cukup menarik." pemuda itu memberi senyum super blink-blink di akhir kalimatnya.

Kirara mendengar suara itu. Melihat senyuman tulus itu juga. Bersinar terang.

Entah kenapa seorang Isogai Yuuma selalu memancarkan hal demikian. Seperti magnet. Mungkin inilah yang membuat orang-orang mudah tertarik padanya. Sialnya Kirara juga termasuk dalam golongan orang-orang tersebut.

Diam-diam gadis itu mendengus kecil seraya tersenyum tipis. "Dasar _uke_ sejuta umat."

Mengerjap. "Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Iya, kau itu _uke_ sejuta umat. Jadi—" tangan Kirara merogoh sesuatu di dalam tasnya.

 _PLAK!_

Sepotong kertas berisi huruf-huruf kanji tertempel tepat di kening Isogai. Kertas hasil ritualnya sampai pagi tadi.

"—pakailah mantra penangkal ini, biar tidak ada tangan _seme_ nyasar mampir ke bokongmu."

 _What the?_ Apa hubungannya _seme_ nyasar sama kertas mantra? Apa ini termasuk kelakuan _anti mainstream_ lainnya dalam kencan? Isogai gagal paham, tapi tetap nurut karena sayang.

* * *

(Dan Author jedukin kepala ke tembok karena bingung kenapa _ending_ nya bisa seperti ini.)

 **END**

.

.

.

 **A/N** :  
Ahahaha, sudah, saya siap di bully aja udah nistain dua karakter ini. Gatau kenapa, padahal awalnya cuma dengerin musik fluffy, tiba-tiba mikir IsoKira lagi date. Saya tahu mereka ini super crack, tapi apalah daya imajinasi saya kalau udah ngerangkai cerita yah harus buru-buru di tuangin biar ga mandet, biar ga stres, biar ga inget mulu seperti kenangan mantan. Eaaaa. Udah ah bacotnya, see you next time!

 **R** n **R** maybe? C:


End file.
